The broad neuropharmacology elicited from the benzodiazepine class of compounds is generally attributed to their binding to a site on a specific receptor/chloride ion channel complex known as the GABAA receptor. Benzodiazepine-receptor binding potentiates the binding of the inhibitory neurotransmitter γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) to the complex, thereby leading to inhibition of normal neuronal function. In addition to the therapeutic purposes listed above, benzodiazepines have been used widely for anesthesia, particularly as a premedication or as a component in the induction and/or maintenance of anesthesia. See generally, Goodman and Gilman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Eighth Edition; Gilman, A. G.; Rall, T. W.; Nies, A. S.; Taylor, P., Eds.; Pergamon Press: New York, 1990; pp. 303-304, 346-358.
Shorter-acting benzodiazepines that may provide faster recovery profiles have been the subject of recent clinical investigations (W. Hering et al., Anesthesiology 1996, 189, 85 (Suppl.); J. Dingemanse et al., Br. J. Anaesth 1997, 79, 567-574.) Recent patent filings also describe benzodiazepines of interest. (WO 96/23790; WO 96/20941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,718). Other publications that describe benzodiazepinones include E. Manghisi and A. Salimbemi, Boll. Chim. Farm. 1974, 113, 642-644), W. A. Khan and P. Singh, Org. Prep. Proc. Int. 1978, 10, 105-111 and J. B. Hester, Jr, et al. J. Med. Chem. 1980, 23, 643-647. Benzodiazepines in present practice, such as diazepam, lorazepam, and midazolam all undergo metabolism by hepatic-dependent processes. Active metabolites, which are often much more slowly metabolized than the parent drug, can be generated by these hepatic mechanisms in effect prolonging the duration of action of many benzodiazepines (T. M. Bauer et al, Lancet 1995, 346, 145-7). Inadvertent oversedation has been associated with the use of benzodiazepines (A. Shafer, Crit Care Med 1998, 26, 947-956), particularly in the IcU, where benzodiazepines, such as midazolam, enjoy frequent use. However, the benzodiazepine compounds of this invention differ from benzodiazepines in present-day clinical practice.